The Ancients
by Tisrusewa Karyu
Summary: Jake and Neytiri are busy raising their family, getting the Omatikaya Clan back on the road to normalcy and prosperity, and preparing the Na'vi for the return of RDA, when Eywa sends them one of Her chosen.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**The Ancients**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

Author's Note: This story is an idea that grew out of my work for Pandora: The Final Solution. It is difficult for me to write at a good pace for you, my loyal readers, and taking on another story is a tough decision. However, I see enough potential in this story line it give it a try. I will work this tale if I get enough readership to make it worth the time. Please let me know.

Also, I know that publicity for the movie sequels has begun, and the children of Jake and Neytiri have been named. The names I am using are different from those announced, since I picked them several years ago and like them better. Silwanin and Tomi are obvious. Ngrresi is as close as I can make to Gracie in the Na'vi language, for Doctor Augustine.

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

Wrrtll, a respected warrior and one of Jake's most trusted friends among the Omatikaya Clan, comes running into the gathering place in New Hometree, where the clan is eating their evening meal and waiting for the nightly performance by the singers. He squeezes his way through the crowd and stops before Jake who is sitting by his son. "Leader, we have visitors. They wish to speak with Mo'at in private, right away."

Jake stands and answers, "That's odd. Don't they know Mo'at has retired?" He steps around his son Tomi to get closer to Wrrtll.

"It was Akwey that asked for her. He knows she is retired."

"Akwey? Wasn't expecting to see him again until our next conclave. Hmm, wonder what's going on?"

"He said they want to clean up and put on their ceremonial garb before entering.

"Really, as if we're dressed for anything fancy. Who are they?"

"I recognize Akwey and his mate. There are two more couples I do not know, they behave like retired clan leader and tsahìk couples. There is a very old woman, I think she is Za'ki, a healer who was at the Well of Souls, and a very old man wearing an odd outfit, like the white covering the tawtute doctors wear, but it looks like old weathered leather, silvery gray. Didn't hear a name for him."

"Very mysterious. This is just like Akwey." Both Jake and Wrrtll laugh. Akwey is known for his very meticulous ways, and hates giving or receiving surprises. Jake turns to Mo'at and says, "Guess you should go out and see what they want."

Mo'at has a strange look on her face. "I wonder..." She stands and steps around her oldest grandchild Silwanin to face Jake. "This sounds like one of the old stories all tsahìks must learn, but it always seemed more like a legend to me. I will find out why our visitors have traveled here. I will be happy to talk with Za'ki again." Turning to Neytiri, who is sitting and nursing her youngest baby, Ngrresi, Mo'at says, "I will let them know that you are now the Tsahìk. I'll come back and get you if they need you. Remember the teachings about the Ancients?"

Neytiri nods, but says nothing.

"If I remember correctly, they will enter and ask you and Jake to take in the Ancient as part of our clan. The Rite of Acceptance. It is a great honor, and a grave responsibility. Only Eywa knows what may come from the acceptance of the Ancient into a clan."

Neytiri says softly, "If he is old, he will need to select his replacement. He can take any child, including one of mine."

"That is one possibility. We must be prepared for anything."

Jake forcefully says, "Maybe we should turn them away. No one is taking an Omatikayan child, especially one of mine."

Mo'at turns her whole body to face Jake, clenches her fists, and using her sternest voice says, "The Ancient cannot be refused! Eywa will not allow such a thing! It can be hard on the affected family, but it is a great honor, for the chosen one, his or her family, and clan."

Jake raises his hands, palms toward her. "It was just a thought. Hope this doesn't come to grief."

Turning to Wrrtll, Mo'at asks, "Where are they now?"

Wrrtll says, "They are down at the river, at the bathing beach, cleaning up after their long ride."

Mo'at replies, "Thank you. I will stay with them and walk them in, unless Neytiri is needed."

Jake says, "I'll get places ready, and tell the cooks we have visitors."

Mo'at nods, and walks towards the spiral structure that takes her to the ground.

Jake stoops down by Tomi and says, "Your father has to work now, can you eat like a big boy?"

"Yes, father."

"Ask you sister Silwanin for help if you need it."

"I can eat by myself now, you cut up my food so it is easy to eat."

"Mind your elders. Remember our talk about how to behave around visitors, especially strangers."

"I'll be good. I like Akwey. That bone through his nose makes him look so fierce, yet he seems so caring."

Smiling, Jake says, "Yes, he is. That's a good boy." He turns to his oldest child, Silwanin. Before he can speak, she says, "It sounds like you and Mother have very important duties now. I'll take care of Tomi and Ngrresi, and I'll get help if I need it. Take care of the clan."

Jake smiles and answers, "Always. Your mother and I really appreciate your help. You are growing into a very fine young woman and tsahìk."

"This is good practice for taking care of a clan. I'll be fine. May Eywa be with you and Mother."

"And with you, too, my daughter." Jake stands up and looks to Wrrtll. "Can you send some pa'li handlers out?"

"Already done. Also sent more warriors out to protect our visitors and pa'li, and sent hunters backtracking their trail, in case anything was following them. Akway said they were riding hard, putting speed over safety."

"This must be important, if he did that. You're on top of everything, like usual. I'm glad you're here taking care of things, you do such a good job."

Wrrtll smiles and answers, "Anything to help that skxawng that almost got thrown out of the rookery by his ikran." He laughs heartily.

"I appreciate your support there, too, even though it got you in trouble with Tsu'tey. Thanks again for your help and friendship. Why don't you go outside and keep an eye on our visitors, and I'll inform the cooks and make places here for eight guests."

"Right away, Leader. And maybe you should find a better outfit. You're still wearing the loincloth you always wear for hand to hand combat practice."

"I jumped in the river afterwards, it's clean."

"And take Ngrresi so Neytiri can change."

"Good ideas. Don't know what I'd do without you. Now get to work."

"Yes, Leader. You're welcome." With a laugh and a big smile, Wrrtll turns away.

Jake yells out, "One more thing, my brother." Wrrtll stops, and turns to face Jake. "Catch up with Mo'at and see if this Ancient really is here. If that's the case, send someone up to light the clan recall beacon."

Wrrtll nods his head, "Brother, that is a really good idea. This is not an emergency, but it is so rare, it would be good to get as many clan members back here to see this as we can. It will also be a good test of the response to the signal fires." He snakes through the crowd and heads to the spiral ramp down to ground level.

Jake looks to Neytiri and asks, "So, what is an Ancient?"

"One of the individuals selected by Eywa to spread skills and knowledge among the Na'vi. It is not surprising one has come here, you being the first Toruk Makto not born on Eywa'eveng, and I being the first Palulukan Makto. Historical events are usually commemorated with songs. There are many things, like how you captured your toruk or I captured my palulukan, that cannot be described adequately in songs."

"I've told no one except you about that. I haven't even told Norm or Wrrtll."

"I know, and I agree with your reasons for not passing it on."

"I'd rather have him tell my story to get the clans beyond my reach prepared for the return of RDA."

"I don't know if you can influence an Ancient that way. My story is much different, Eywa sent that palulukan to me so that I could save you. If an Ancient is coming here tonight, the singers will sing the songs about the Ancients, and you will know as much as anyone can who does not know an Ancient personally. We should let him ask us what he wants to know."

"If he is an old man, he may not have time to learn about us and pass it on to other clans."

"That is why I See him picking and training his successor right away."

"Do we get any say in picking this successor?"

"No. Only Eywa decides, through the Ancient."

"We have had many babies born since we moved into New Hometree."

"Yes, our clan has been blessed after our terrible losses. But maybe that was Eywa's plan all along, to have many candidates waiting. Our children, and a few others, like Wrrtll's and Maytse's, and Norm's and Trudy's Na'vi children, are the most likely choices."

"I was thinking the same thing. Do you want to change your clothes now?"

"No, Ngrresi and I are still eating. Go ahead, tell the cooks, tell the singers to remember the songs about the Ancients, put on your best ceremonial outfit, and get back here as soon as you can. That should be enough time for us to finish up."

"I'll dress up, but may pass on all the frills."

"Escorting an Ancient to a different clan is a very rare event, the more impressive the outfit, the better. I will wear my best, including my mother's mantle, even though I don't have time to do my hair. Wish we had more time to prepare. I know many hunters are still out tonight, the recall fire should get the closer ones back in time. Spread the word for everyone to gather, except for the sentries. Now get going."

"OK, all the frills it is. I'll spread the word on the way. Be right back." Jake heads across the meeting place to the singers, going as fast as the crowd allows.


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

**The Ancients**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

 **Chapter 2: Greetings**

Mo'at walks down the trail to the bathing beach arm in arm with Wrrtll. Tonight is one of those particularly dark nights when Polyphemus is out of sight, and that makes many more stars visible and the glow from the vegetation more spectacular, but makes the rough new trails around New Hometree more treacherous. The travelers are standing as a group by the liquid soap dispensers unique to the Omatikaya Clan. One of the travelers separates from the rest and heads up the trail towards Mo'at and Wrrtll.

Mo'at and Wrrtll stop, and she makes the greeting gesture, "I See you, Akwey."

Akwey replies in kind, "I See you, Mo'at and Wrrtll."

"Why are you here? Did you escort an Ancient to us?" Mo'at smiles broadly, with her amusement causing twinkles in her eyes and tanhi.

Akwey gets a stunned look on his face, and answers, "I didn't tell Wrrtll or anyone else here, and I know you passed your responsibilities on to your daughter, but you still have that tsahìk insight I find scary. My mate always delights in surprising me, and I don't like it. Since I never know what Eywa's part is in these surprises, I try not to let them bother me."

"Your surprise was obvious, and so is your visit. When I heard that you led a group here for an unscheduled visit, a group of older people and not younger warriors, and rode hard all the way here, I knew it had to be something unusual, like escorting an Ancient. Don't let my guess upset you."

"I asked for you because I know you know what has to be done."

Mo'at nods. "Yes, I already mentioned the coming of an Ancient to my daughter and her mate, and I am sure they continued discussing it after I left." She turns to her escort and says, "Wrrtll, we have an Ancient to welcome into our clan, and escorts in need of our hospitality. Please let the others know as soon as you can, including the singers so they have plenty of time to remember and rehearse their songs for the Rite of Acceptance. I will stay out here with our guests until they are ready to enter our home."

Wrrtll nods and says, "Right away, Mo'at." He turns and runs back towards New Hometree.

Akwey holds out his arm and says, "I'll take you down to the rest. My mate is explaining the infamous soaps of the Omatikaya to them."

Mo'at grasps Akwey's arm and they begin walking down the path. "I'm glad she's doing that, she will give the Ancient some idea of what there is to find here."

"I like the traditional soap. I guess the others are good for those that want to use them, but they are not for me."

"Yes, I understand. All Na'vi yearn to be different from everyone else. We like our hair a certain way, braided or not braided, covering our head or shaved in many ways and lengths, putting in beads or feathers, and so on. Most wear unique ornaments on their bodies, like necklaces or bracelets. You have that bone through your nose. You are the only person I know with a bone through their nose."

Akwey smiles. "I know what you are doing. I like the fierceness that bone gives me. My parents were not happy when I first stuck a bone through my nose, especially after they heard my warrior friends put me up to it."

"I remember being unhappy when my daughter put a hole through her ear lobe to hold a ring. Children often do things that annoy their parents, but these things are usually harmless."

"I agree with the annoying part."

"Who gets hurt by using different soaps?"

"My nose does not like some of those soaps. The bone doesn't stop the odor."

"Do you know how we got started with those soaps?"

"Something about a skin rash?"

"After we moved into New Hometree and took in more of The People not born on Eywa'eveng, they complained of rashes after using our soaps. Their scientists who understand how soaps, medicines, colors, and smells work made several different liquid soaps for them to try out. These soaps cleared up the rashes, and also became popular with our younger clan members because of their various scents. The traditional soap smells bad compared to what they brought us, and the hunter's soap is really bad."

"Have they made a better hunter's soap?"

"Yes, but I've never tried it. Many hunters say the new soap is better than our traditional soap. But we still make our traditional soaps, just so the skills needed to make them are not lost. There are many in the clan still using the old soaps."

"And I know they never hunted until they arrived here."

"Yes, that is another long and difficult story, and very unappetizing, how they make their food."

"I have been in their village, and seen the fruits and vegetables growing in straight lines out in the open, not in the way Eywa intends for these plants to thrive."

"That is the least troublesome way they make food. They use tiny plants grown in water to make most of their food, and that makes me uneasy thinking about it. Reminds me of the smelly green scum floating on stagnant puddles of water."

"I know what you mean, that's disgusting."

"Sometimes they have parties eating foods unknown to us, and most have unusual tastes. I tried something they call piza. It was very different, not to my liking, but they enjoyed it. Their scientists have been studying our foods so they can change them into foods they can eat, and they are also trying to make flavors in our foods that are like theirs. Sometime ago, they held a ritual they call a barbecue. The day before, they flew out some machines called smokers, and dug some fire pits that they covered with flat metal meshes. The next day, they brought huge bags of round disks of fluffy food, and tools that cut through bones and chops meat up into tiny bits. Fires were made in the smokers and pits. They cut strips of meat across the ribs and put those in the smokers after covering them in powders and sauces. After chopping up the rest of the meat and making meat disks the same size as the fluffy disks, they cooked them over the fire on the meshes. They also brought many different powders, red, yellow, brown, and white sauces, and many kinds of chopped up vegetables. They put a meat disk inside a fluffy disk, and put the powders, sauces, and vegetables inside on the meat. One of them said this was how a large group of clans celebrate some of their days of remembrance in one area on 'Rrta. To complete the barbecue, they stood in a circle with their right hands over their hearts and said some words together and sang some songs about this place. Then they shot exploding fire high in the sky that was very colorful and louder than thunder. They finished by singing and dancing to a box that makes music, and many got drunk. I thought some of their music is obnoxious noise, and some is beautiful, with much in between. Most of my clan liked this ritual, but the fluffy disks and other foods they brought are not something we can make. They took their tools and foods back with them and have not shared the recipes or ingredients, for fear of offending Eywa."

"The less of their world in ours, the better, I think. At least they are aware of Eywa."

Mo'at and Akwey approach the group of travelers, who stop and turn towards the pair. Mo'at makes the greeting gesture and says, "I See you, travelers. Welcome to New Hometree, the home of the Omatikaya."

Akwey's wife responds, "I See you, Mo'at. It is good to see you again."

"Salamìnä, welcome back. Who did you bring to my home?"

"Let me make the introductions." She turns around to face the group and says, "This is Mo'at, the former Tsahìk of the Omatikaya. Her daughter Neytiri is now Tsahìk, and is the first Palulukan Makto. Her mate Jakesully is now Clan Leader and is the sixth Toruk Makto. He was not born on Eywa'eveng, but has taken our form. Mo'at performed the Transference Ceremony at the Tree of Souls twice to move his spirit permanently into his present form. Akwey and I were there for both ceremonies, his first body had some issues that were cleared up in his second body, that is why he looks so young now. Za'ki assisted with the first ceremony for Toruk Makto."

Mo'at interrupts, "I tried once and failed before getting help from Za'ki. All successes since then are because of her help."

Za'ki responds, "Thank you Mo'at. All I did was talk to the Tsahìks who last performed the ceremony during the Time of the First Songs, and passed on their instructions. The key is having enough Na'vi bonded to the Tree of Souls to let Eywa know that the spirit transfer will be good for The People."

Salamìnä continues, "Za'ki lives with the clan on the edge of the Plains that is led by the son of her son. The travelers appeared at her clan's village, and she led them to our home."

Mo'at adds, "I'm very glad you are here, Za'ki. We have much catching up to do." Za'ki nods in response.

Salamìnä says, "Besides Akwey and myself, there are two other retired clan leader and tsahìk couples with us. This is Neme and Vorì from the Standing Rocks Clan from beyond the far edge of the Plains, in the forest on the coastal mountains where it rains every day. They brought the travelers to the Plains after they appeared in their village."

"Welcome, Neme and Vorì. I have heard of your homeland by the sea where it rains every day. This forest gets more rain that the plains, but not every day like your forest."

Vorì says, "We look forward to seeing your Hometree. We have many very tall trees on our mountain lands, but none large enough that we can live in."

"The New Hometree of the Omatikaya is the largest of a stand we call The Sisters. Several of these trees are still as Eywa made them, you should climb into them to better appreciate them. I have a special place in one where I go when I feel the need to get away and think about my lost mate and child."

After a slight pause, Salamìnä continues, "This is Puzìpì and Nìmì from the Coral Island Clan that last hosted the Ancient. Their home is out in the great sea between the two continents. Their first son became the apprentice to the Ancient, and stayed behind to travel among the island clans and help them recover from a great storm."

"Glad to meet you, Puzìpì and Nìmì. You need to talk with my daughter and her mate, they are both apprehensive about losing one of the children in the clan to the Ancient, particularly one of their own."

Nìmì says, "We, too, were concerned when the Ancient arrived shortly after a great wave ravaged much of our island. We had so much to do besides bother with him. But in time we saw the wisdom of Eywa. The Ancient was very helpful, and he chose our first son as his apprentice. We wanted our first son to become clan leader, but when he became the apprentice to the Ancient, that let our second son become clan leader, and both are much happier this way."

"And finally, this is Zozasko, the Ancient who is here to join and learn from the Omatikaya."

He makes the gesture to Mo'at and says, "I See you, Mo'at, the mighty mother of the Omatikaya. After I heard the songs and stories about the recent history of your clan, I knew I had to seek out you and your clan."

Mo'at replies, "Welcome, Zozasko, to the home of the Omatikaya. What clan were you born into?"

"I was born and raised in the Smoking Mountain Clan, in the mountains in the central part of the other continent. I was the son of the leader of the hunters and her mate. An Ancient came to my clan after a series of great landslides caused by a volcano erupting after many years of sleep. Many clans in the mountains were affected, and she came to help with moving clans to safer locations and restoring our lives. I was very young, hadn't begun hunter training yet, when she picked me. My parents had other plans, but felt better about me becoming an Ancient after my mentor explained that I would be helping many clans, not just theirs. Since that time, I have traveled across my home continent, over the sea by going from island to island, and now into this continent, helping every clan that Eywa sends me to."

"This clan has suffered much in the past for being so near those people that come from beyond our skies. Now we are being affected in many subtle ways by their presence, even though they are working very hard to learn our ways. You will find challenges here that are unlike any other place on Ewya'eveng."

Almost on cue, a bright light appears high above in the heights of the tallest tree, a fire brighter than any natural fire possible in a treetop.

"That is something our clan leader Jakesully had built shortly after we moved into New Hometree. He calls it a clan recall signal fire. It is our way of letting those away from home know that they should return at once."

Zozasko asks, "How do they know when to return quickly or with caution?"

"There are only three trails into the valley holding the The Sisters. My son had everyone search along those trails, and a hidden cave was found off of each. When that return signal is lit, everyone outside the area around New Hometree is to get to one of those caves as quickly as possible. If it is safe, there will be a sentry or a sign that sends them home. If it is not safe, they are to gather in the cave, and plan their return."

"Very smart. Why caves?"

"He says our enemy has tools that detect moving objects and body heat. They can distinguish between animals and Na'vi in the thickest vegetation. The caves let them hide from those tools for a short time."

"I've never heard of such a thing. I look forward to talking to your clan leader."

"Akwey told me that Salamìnä explained our soaps to you. Do you have any questions?"

"I know that sometimes mistakes happen while soap is being made, and then it can irritate sensitive skin. These newcomers are adults, their skin should not be so sensitive unless they are very old."

"Jakesully said his body was two days old when he first met Neytiri. Somehow, they know how to make a body, and it is almost an adult when they first use it. I have seen these bodies growing inside transparent containers full of water, including the body Jake is now using."

"I don't know how that is possible. That explains why those adults got rashes, though, with skin that new. Did he develop a rash?"

"He did get a rash on his first body, but he did not complain. Neytiri saw his rash, and took him to the healers for a salve. Later on, those that came out here developed rashes. One of them brought soap to heal the rashes, but it had an unpleasant odor. After some complaints, Jake asked the scientists to make medicated soaps that have more acceptable fragrances." Mo'at laughs. "He didn't realize what he asked for. They worked with our healers to identify medicinal plants and substances that heal rashes, and flowers and fruits that have pleasant smells. Somehow, they mixed those into their soaps, and brought many different kinds out here for us to try out. No one knew so many different soaps could be made. We always have visiting warriors here to learn hand to hand combat, and they always want to take some back to their clans. Some of the human healers are concerned about the widespread use of the soaps, so we do not trade or give the soaps away."

"How can they make so many things?"

"Their people do not have Eywa where they were born, a place called 'Rrta, and that makes them question everything. They pass on their knowledge by drawing out words and numbers in ways that all of them can understand. Over many generations, they have seen things that the Na'vi have not seen. They have even drawn out our words so that they can learn about us. Some of our clan can speak their language, and can make and understand these drawings of words and numbers, ours and theirs. I know this is difficult to understand, we will have to show you. To their credit, they worry about what they can pass on, they do not want to upset Eywa."

"That is very interesting. I can see how they could completely ignore Eywa, since they could not know Her until they traveled here. I look forward to many discussions about these things. It seemed your clan was eating dinner and waiting for the singers to start when we arrived. I don't want to keep everyone waiting while we talk."

"We were not prepared for your arrival, so I'm taking time talking to you now so our singers can prepare, and Jake and Neytiri can finish their meals, take care of their children, and, I hope, find time to change into something more appropriate for the ceremony. Since Jake can't train the warriors while wearing his clan leader clothing, he often looks like any hunter back from the jungle, especially at night."

"I'm impressed, a clan leader that is not concerned with letting everyone know he is in charge."

"I think he never dreamed of being such a leader, but he has done well as Toruk Makto and clan leader."

"Another thing to ask him. I see a warrior running to join us."

Mo'at turns around, and as Wrrtll pulls up beside her, she says, "Wrrtll, this is Zozasko, the Ancient. Zozasko, this is Wrrtll, the deputy leader of the warriors, and one of Jake's oldest and closest friends."

Wrrtll makes the gesture and says, "I See you, Zozasko. Welcome to the Omatikaya clan."

Zozasko replies, "I See you, Wrrtll. You are the closest friend of Toruk Makto?"

Wrrtll laughs and replies, "Yes, after Neytiri. She taught him the basics of hunting, and then she asked me and the woman who is now my mate to help train him with capturing an ikran. The three of us climbed Iknimaya together and caught our ikran on the same day." He smiles, and continues, "I have some good stories about Jakesully, if you're interested."

"By all means. Did you come down here to tell us it is time to enter."

"Yes, everyone is about ready. Even Jake got dressed up in his full clan leader regalia, think Neytiri made him change and he didn't argue, for once. There's no rush, everyone inside is excited, we're just hoping more hunters get back in time to see this ceremony. The singers say they are ready, so Neytiri asked me to come get you."

"Let us finish dressing, and then we'll be ready to start." The Ancient looks around at his traveling party. "Any questions now before we enter their home?" No one answers, so he says, "Good. Let's get our best outfits on and then we'll enter their home and begin the rite."


	3. Chapter 3: Rite of Acceptance

**The Ancients**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

 **Chapter 3: Rite of Acceptance**

Mo'at and Wrrtll lead the travelers into New Hometree and up the helical ramp to the gathering level, the next level above ground level. As the Omatikayan clan members see this group, they hurry up the other ramp and take whatever place they can find. Those that cannot find a place on the floor are sitting or hanging from the protuberances on the inner wall of the tree. Jake and Neytiri are dressed in their finest ceremonial garb, a first since the ceremony when Neytiri took over as Tsahìk from her mother, and are waiting by the ramp. Mo'at arrives first, followed by Wrrtll who is helping Za'ki up the steep ramp.

Wrrtll says, "Like I tell my children when they first learn to walk, use your tail to balance yourself."

Za'ki replies, "At my age, my tail does what it pleases. Back home, I'm always on the ground, except when I'm riding a pa'li or swimming in the river. Thank you for helping an old woman up this steep slope."

"You're welcome. Whenever you need help, just ask anyone nearby, they will be happy to give you a hand."

The travelers crowd in just off the ramp. Mo'at looks to Jake and asks, "Are you ready?"

He replies, "Yes, Neytiri told me my parts. Let's do this."

Mo'at looks to Neytiri and says, "The name of the Ancient is Zozasko. Say it for me now. You will have to say it after the song."

She says, "Zozasko. That's easy enough. Zozasko. I remember the ceremony, it's not that long."

"Good. I'll be nearby. Look to me for help if you need it. Now go." She puts her hands on their backs to turn them around and push them into the crowd.

Jake and Neytiri walk side by side to the center of the gathering place, and the crowd immediately quiets down. They turn around and face the travelers. Jake raises the ceremonial bow, the very same bow that Eytukan gave Neytiri as he lay dying, over his head with one hand and says in a loud, commanding voice, "Omatikaya, we have friends and strangers in our midst. Visitors, come forward and be recognized." He lowers the bow and puts it over his shoulder.

The eight travelers walk in as a group, lined up singly or in pairs, to the mated couple in charge of the Omatikaya Clan and stop before them. All but one are dressed or decorated in red. Even though the women are dressed as tsahìks, all have their queues behind them, a mark that they once held but no longer hold that office. All are carrying ceremonial weapons and have a formidable presence.

Neytiri makes the greeting gesture and says, "I See you, visitors. Welcome to New Hometree, the home of the Omatikaya Clan. I am Neytiri, Tsahik, and this is my mate Jakesully, Toruk Makto and Clan Leader."

Akwey steps forward, and says, "I See you, Tsahik and Clan Leader of the Omatikaya. You know me, Akwey, and my mate, Salamìnä. We are from the River Forks Clan on the Plains, and were with you at the Well of Souls. We have brought travelers from our home to yours." They step aside.

Za'ki steps forward and says, "I am Za'ki, a healer from the Foothills Clan on the far edge of the Plains. I also was with you at the Well of Souls. I guided the travelers from my home to the River Forks Clan." She steps aside to join Akwey and Salamìnä.

Neme steps forward and says, "I am Neme and this is my mate Vorì. We are from the Standing Rocks Clan on the coastal mountains. We brought the travelers from our home to the Foothills Clan." They step aside away from their predecessors.

Puzìpì steps forward and says, "I am Puzìpì and this is my mate Nìmì from the Coral Island Clan. We brought one of our clan by boat from our island home to the bay near the Standing Rocks Clan." They step aside to join Neme and Vorì.

An old man, clad in a silvery full-length leather coat and carrying a spear tipped with the largest and sharpest tooth the forest and plains dwellers have ever seen, steps forward and makes the greeting gesture, "I See you, Tsahìk and Clan Leader of the Omatikaya. I am Zozasko, an Ancient."

Making the gesture in reply, Jake responds, "I See you, Zozasko." He turns to his mate and asks, "What is an Ancient?"

Neytiri answers, "Our singers have a song about the Ancients, the men and women chosen by Eywa to help all clans in times of need. Singers, please sing the song that tells us about the Ancients."

The singers sing this tune that they have never sung to the assembled clan before.

 _The First Clan started small and weak._

 _Eywa watched over them, and gave them the inspiration to live and flourish._

 _They had to find a place to stay, out of the weather, near water for drinking and cooking and cleaning themselves._

 _They had to learn how to live with fwampop to stay healthy and free of disease._

 _They had to learn how to make fire._

 _They had to learn how to live safely in their environment._

 _They had to learn which plants could be eaten, which parts are edible, when they could be gathered, and how to prepare them._

 _They had to learn which animals could be eaten, how to hunt them, and how to prepare them._

 _They had to learn how to make and care for clothing and weapons and other tools._

 _They had to learn which plants and substances had medicinal effects, how to treat injuries and diseases, and how to deal with difficult births._

 _They had to learn how to ride and care for willing animals, such as pa'li and ikran._

 _Life was hard, but in time they grew and prospered._

 _When the First Clan, and later with other clans, got so large that the local food sources were insufficient, they had to divide and move to more bountiful areas._

 _These splits were necessary, but every split meant the loss of certain skills in the resulting clans. Many clans cooperated by sharing teachers, but there was much to know and learn._

 _Some clans were ravaged by epidemics or natural disasters, such as storms, floods, droughts, earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunamis, and floating mountains crashing down, and needed much help to survive._

 _Eywa saw the suffering of The People, and inspired a chosen few to become teachers that travel from clan to clan to help spread skills and knowledge as best they could, and find and train others capable of being such teachers._

 _These traveling teachers were called the Ancients, as they passed along the ancient knowledge of the Na'vi._

After the song ends, Neytiri asks, "Zozasko, why are you here?"

"I have spent many years helping the island clans. The songs of the Sixth Toruk Makto and the first Palulukan Makto spread throughout the islands, and all were amazed by the events described in the songs. But, Eywa always directed me to continue my work in the islands. Then, an apprentice singer from the plains arrived and stayed with my clan. She had family and friends in her birth clan that fought with Toruk Makto, and brought back many stories with details not in the songs. As I heard her retelling these stories, I wondered if an Ancient was involved with these events. She was not aware of any Ancient, saying that these events were very quick, over just a few days. Those in her clan traveled to the Well of Souls as quickly as they could ride, and were in the fight the morning after arrival. They stayed for several days, mainly to tend to their injured and help drive away the vanquished. They held a great ceremony to give thanks to Eywa and to transfer the spirit of Toruk Makto into a different body. The next morning, they returned home. I did not understand this transfer of a spirit, and prayed to Eywa for understanding. In time, after my apprentice was ready to work on his own, did Eywa direct me to you. I was to travel here to learn everything that happened, and help in any way that I could. On my way, I met the healer Za'ki. She was at the Well of Souls, and explained many things to me, including the Transference Ceremony. She said her knowledge of the tawtute was limited, and there was much for me to discover here among your clan, such as your soaps." He smiles broadly at this mention of the liquid soaps.

Jake goes off-script and asks sternly, "Are you here to find another apprentice?"

Zozasko looks very serious, and replies, "Part of being an Ancient is to always be looking for apprentices. Once I find a likely candidate, I pray to Eywa. Not all candidates are suitable, and only Eywa chooses who is. That is why Ancients are also known as Eywa's Chosen Ones. She selects who will become an apprentice, and the Ancient gives the training. Right now, I cannot say if Eywa will choose anyone from your clan, but if She does, Her will must be done."

Jake doesn't look happy, but lets the matter drop. He turns to Puzìpì and asks, "What has the Ancient done for your clan?"

Puzìpì answers, "He arrived shortly after a tsunami devastated our island. We didn't think we had the time to deal with him. We had already buried the dead that we could find, and were hard at work building shelters for our living. He showed us how to build simpler temporary shelters. He had us move rocks and other debris to build a mound more inland away from the beaches, topped with a large, sturdy shelter that would be better when the next storm or tsunami hits. He showed us how to build simple rafts and boats to keep us fed, until better boats could be built. In time, we saw that he was very helpful, and hated to see him leave our clan for yours. Such is the will of Eywa."

Neytiri gives Jake one of her unhappy looks, and then faces the Ancient. "Zozasko, what is your wish?"

He replies, "I ask for the Rite of Acceptance. My wish is to become a member of the Omatikaya Clan. As I am an old man, I may live out my days with you."

Jake looks squarely at Zozasko and says, "You may have many more days to live if you join some other clan. I do not know when the next attack will come, but I am certain it is coming. If you join my clan, you may have to suffer through it, and possibly die."

"All the more reason for me to join your clan and help you prepare."

Jake looks to Neytiri and sees her distress at him going off script again. No one, except maybe Mo'at and the travelers, will ever know. He looks to the Ancient and says, "I need all the help I can get. You are welcome to join our clan and help us as best you can." He looks to Neytiri and nods.

She nods and says, "It is decided. You are welcome to join the Omatikaya clan. I ask the Elders and the group leaders to come forward."

Jake steps forward and waits for the clan leadership to surround them, with Wrrtll next to him and Mo'at next to Neytiri. He says, "You are now a son of the Omatikaya. May Eywa give your new clan-mates the strength and understanding to learn all that you can teach them." Jake puts his hands on Zozasko's shoulders.

Neytiri says, "We thank Eywa for sending you here to help our clan." She steps behind Zozasko and puts her hands on his back. Wrrtll and Mo'at put their hands on Zozasko's shoulders. Soon the entire clan is standing and putting their hands on those in front of them, making the spider web pattern that is so familiar, with Zozasko standing in the very center of the pattern.

After the clan has stood in the pattern for a short time, Jake and Neytiri remove their hands to break the pattern, and the clan quickly follows suit. Neytiri speaks up over the din. "Singers, please sing the song of the Omatikaya Clan, so that the Ancient can learn about the clan he has joined." She turns and waves her hand over the places where she and Jake and their family normally sit. "Zozasko and visitors, please sit here and our servers will bring out your meal so you can eat and be entertained by our singers after your long trip to our home. We thank you for bringing the Ancient to us, and want to demonstrate our gratitude."


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

**The Ancients**

I gratefully acknowledge one of the foremost creative geniuses of our times, James Cameron, for conceiving the lush moon Pandora and the "noble savages," the Na'vi, that inhabit it. This story uses the characters and setting he created for his movie, Avatar. I have not received any money for my work based on Avatar. If I could get paid by the hour for these stories, I would retire and spend all my time dancing and writing in comfort.

 **Chapter 4: Preparations**

The arrival of the Ancient turned into an impromptu festival, with the musicians singing and playing long into the night until the clan could no longer dance. Practically the entire clan attended, with only a few hunters so far away that they missed the recall signal. The visitors stayed just two nights to rest their pa'li and themselves. Once they had departed, the rhythms of the clan returned, and most awaken long before dawn, as is their custom.

Zozasko, The Ancient, makes a point of joining Jake and Neytiri for the early morning meeting of the leaders of the cooks, gatherers, hunters, and other groups to plan the activities of the clan. Looking around this morning, he thinks, "Everything is normal, except one couple that hasn't attended before." This meeting is fairly typical and goes quickly. "The clan leader values everyone's time, he keeps his meetings fast and focused, making sure everyone is heard. He looks very young, and is wise beyond his years."

As the meeting breaks up, the couple comes forward to Jake, the husband carrying a long, rolled-up bundle made of leather. The couple looks to Jake, and as the woman speaks, "Leader, we need your help," the man crouches down and unrolls the bundle on the ground. Inside are parts of arrows, shafts, heads, feathers, and a couple of completed arrows that are bent and scorched. Jake and Zozasko crouch down around the leather sheet, and Neytiri steps close beside the woman.

Zozasko looks to the couple and says, "I recognize you as musicians from the night of my arrival."

Jake nods, points to the man and says, "Zozasko, this is Moza. He does good work for the clan as a skinner and tanner, but I think his real passion is drumming and singing." The man smiles and adds, "I take the skins from the carcasses and work them into what is needed, removing fat and fur and then tanning, and let others do the finishing work." Jake points to the woman and says, "His mate Laysawl keeps the weavers going by making yarns and threads, and she also enjoys singing. Their son Vuvek is the same age as my son Tomi. We have an archery ceremony coming up where our boys get their first real bows and arrows."

Zozasko says, "Hello. It is good to meet you, Mosa and Laysawl. I enjoyed your music." Turning to Jake, he asks, "If the Omatikaya are like most clans, the clan provides the bows, and the parents provide the arrows."

Jake nods, "Yes, that's how we do it."

Neytiri adds, "It has been a struggle. When Hometree was destroyed, we lost our supply of bows sized for children. Since we moved into New Hometree, we have had some parents make new bows as their children grow out of them. The old bows are kept for use by other children, but we have a constant need to make new bows, as we do not have all the sizes required."

Zozasko asks, "Do you have a clan bowyer?"

Neytiri replies, "Not yet. After the battle for the Well of Souls, we were short-handed in many specialties. We have several hunters and warriors who would make good bowyers, but our need for hunters and warriors is greater."

"Please introduce me to these candidates someday, I'd like to discuss bow making with them, and learn the local materials." Turning back to the couple seeking help, he asks, "So you haven't needed to make new arrows for some time?"

Moza answers, "Laysawl and I do our work outside New Hometree, in the secure area. She gets warrior escorts when she gathers plants beyond this area. We have carried the same bows and arrows for years. Now we must make smaller arrows for Vuvek, but the more we try, the worse the result, as you can see. I don't want to give our boy bad arrows."

Zozasko picks up the bent arrow with the most charring and looks down its length. He looks to Laysawl and says, "In most clans, the hunters and warriors make the best arrows because they use them every day and their lives depend on them. And they get the most practice making them." He puts the arrow down and picks up a loose arrowhead. "The rest of the clan doesn't get much practice. Don't feel bad, my guess is that there are other couples struggling to make arrows for their children going into the archery ceremony."

Moza and Laysawl nod their heads, and Laysawl says, "The man who taught us arrow making years ago was a hunter, and he was killed when Hometree fell down. We asked some other parents, and they also are looking for help. We are asking Jake to get us someone who is good at making arrows and can put up with helping a group of adults that are not skilled at making such fine things."

Zozasko turns to Jake and says, "I would be happy to help them. I would like to organize an arrow party for them, if there is enough time before the archery ceremony."

Jake looks at him and asks, "An arrow party?"

"It is a gathering of those wishing to learn more about making arrows with an instructor who provides the raw materials and tools. With your permission, I will organize one."

With a relieved look, Jake replies, "By all means. There are many fine arrow makers in the clan, but few would want to take on this challenge. I do it more by feel than anything else. Don't know if I could explain how to do it very well."

"When is the ceremony?"

Neytiri answers, "I must talk to some parents before we set a date. I'd say eight to sixteen days, but not much later. Tomi, Vuvek, and several other children are ready to start now. There are other children that could join them or maybe should wait until the next group. Those are the parents I need to see."

Zozasko holds the arrowhead up with his fingers. "Moza, this is a good field tip. Did you make it?"

"No. When a hunter brings in a kill, often there are one or more arrowheads stuck beneath the skin. The hunter always wants the intact arrowheads back. The damaged ones go to the weapon makers for rework. When I asked about arrowheads for my boy, they gave me these that were made from the reworked arrowheads. They have plenty of these, and say the children use them up quickly."

Jake grins and says, "I remember the first day Neytiri let me shoot her arrows. I can still see one arrow with a nice hunting tip miss the target and hit the ground, shattering the arrowhead. She was not happy, and I felt so bad ruining it."

Zozasko nods, and says with a smile, "Yes, it cannot be avoided. Arrowheads will break, even an excellent shot by a hunter can hit bone and break the arrowhead. That is why new archers are taught how to make bows and arrows early on, so they appreciate the hard work that goes into them, and use them purposefully." Looking back to Mosa, Zozasko asks, "Are there plenty of feathers for fletchings?"

"Since we moved into New Hometree, finding feathers is easy. This area around The Sisters is full of birds of all sizes. The girls collect the feathers and wear the ones they like. There is a large basket on the ground level where they put the feathers they don't keep."

"How about arrow trees? Any nearby?"

Jake answers, "You don't need to find any arrow trees. Thanks to Peyral, we have plenty of branches drying here in New Hometree, and you are welcome to them."

Zozasko looks to Jake and says, "That's unusual. I feel there is a good story here."

"There is. I should let her tell you, I just saw her go by." Jake jumps to his feet and yells over the crowd. "Peyral. Sister, come join us."

Peyral trots through the crowd and stops in front of Jake and the Ancient, who rises and gives her the greeting gesture, saying, "I See you, Peyral."

She gestures in kind and replies, I See you, Ancient. Welcome to our clan."

"Call me Zozasko, please. Our clan leader says you have provided many arrow tree branches, and have a good story about them."

She nods. "It's a long story, we should get comfortable first." She sits down the Na'vi way.

Neytiri says, "I know this story, it is a good one, but I must go to talk to some parents before they start their work."

Laysawl says, "I must leave now, too. There is a group of us going out to cut thread plants, they're probably waiting for me now."

Moza stands, and hugs and kisses his mate. "Stay safe. See you later."

Laysawl says, "I will. Check on the kids if you have time." The two women walk off together.

Moza sits down and says, "I know this story. I'll stay unless a hunter brings in a kill and needs me." He rolls up the bundle and ties it up with a leather strip.

Once everyone is settled, Peyral begins. "I flew out to the south ridge trail. It is a good place to check the valleys on either side for game. It has thick cover and the wind usually blows up from the valleys. We landed on the trail, and I sent my ikran into some nearby trees. Soon I heard the roars of a creature in pain by the river. The sound was coming from a brush pile on the far bank, and I worked my way down through a heavily wooded ravine across the river from it. I climbed down until I could see it through the vegetation. It was a female palulukan, an older one, I think. One side of its head was bloody and torn up, its eye sockets looked empty. Didn't think it would survive much longer. I knew it might attack me if it sensed me, so I nocked an arrow and waited until it swung the good side of its face away from me. I popped up and shot it in its larger eye socket. It died almost immediately. In the quiet that followed, I heard the labored breathing of another creature, below me and back from the river. I crawled down to it, and found a male yerik, a young adult, lying on the ground surrounded by bushes. Both of its hind legs were bitten off, with blood streaming from the stumps, and it was near death. I just walked up to it, and it didn't budge, it just looked up at me in a most sorrowful way. Its spirit had given up. I petted its head, and it seemed to relax. I took out my knife and put it out of its misery. Other than the hind legs, it was in good shape, so I decided to bring it home. I hung it up in a tree with some vines, and blooded it. Figured the palulukan was dead, so I crossed river and retrieved my arrow. I was about to cut its claws out when I heard the yipping of nantang coming my way. I jumped in the river and crossed it again. I looked up at the trees, and realized the whole ravine was lined with a stand of arrow trees. Thought no other hunter had found them, as they were full of branches ready for cutting. I didn't want to stay around for the nantang to arrive, so I whistled for my ikran and cut down my kill. I quickly tied the carcass to my back, and we took off just as the nantang pack tore into the palulukan."

"The next day, we flew back there. Knew it would be safe because nantang packs eat quickly and leave little for other scavengers. I found some claws, I'm wearing them now." She pulls her necklace off over her head and hands it to Zozasco, who runs his fingers over the claws and pushes on the points. "Swam the river again, and cut branches that would make good arrows. Tied them into bundles of 32 with vines. When I had eight bundles, decided that was enough for my ikran to carry. I called him down, tied the bundles between his wings, and then flew home. We've made four trips so far. There are many trees that haven't been cut yet."

Zozasko asks, "You brought 1024 branches here to make into arrows?"

"Well, maybe I miscounted. They are for anyone in the clan who needs them, and in case we have another battle. I'm not making that many arrows by myself. I like making my own arrows, but that many in one batch is too much for me."

"Thank you for bringing in so many branches. The parents will thank you for them. You saved me and them much time in trying to find branches. Since we're making arrows for children, we'll use the shorter branches, and the longer branches will remain for adults to use."

"I don't cut short branches, I let them grow for when I return to cut more. These branches are for adult-sized arrows. Child-sized arrows are shorter and thinner. I can fly out there today and cut smaller branches, if you want."

"Let's go and look at the branches here, and then decide."

Jake says, "I've looked through the branches, you will probably have to get smaller ones. If you go, it would be good to fly Zozasko out there so he can get the sizes he needs. Peyral, get a couple of ikran makto to go with you to stand guard, including somebody whose ikran can take Zozasko out there. He's not very big. And this trip will introduce him to our clan territories and the plants and animals in it."

"Yes, leader."

"Ask Wrrtll if you need help getting fliers, he'll know who is available today."

Peyral stands and says, "I'll show you where the branches are stored. They are out of sight in a secluded alcove." Turning to Jake, she says, "If we do go, I'll let you know once we get a party organized."

Jake nods, "That is outstanding. I should know if you are flying out there. Be careful, and good luck." Turning to Zozasko, he says, "It will be very helpful to get more adults trained in making arrows. When the tawtute return, we'll need as many arrows as we can make."

Zozasko replies, "I'll help the parents whose children are going into this ceremony first. Later, I will organize more parties to train more adults for your preparations."

"I appreciate you doing this for me."

"When we get back, we can talk about the ceremony. You and your mate are doing double duty this time, and I can take over the leader part if you want. Your mate will have to do both mother and Tsahìk parts. She must handle the spiritual part, I cannot presume to do that."

"I have to think about that, and ask my boss, I mean my mate." Jake and Zozasko both laugh. "Thanks for the offer."

"I understand. I will do whatever I can to help you and the clan." Looking to the young hunter, he says, "Peyral, show me these bundles you collected." They walk off together towards the alcove.


End file.
